the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"Sunflower's Weep"
About '''"Sunflower's Weep" '''is the fifth tale in the twenty-third episode of the thirteenth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a pastor attempts to cur a sick little girl. Written by R.E. Rodden II, it has a runtime of 27:50 and was performed by Dan Zappulla, Nikolle Doolin, Atticus Jackson, Erika Sanderson, Mike DelGaudio, and David Cummings. It is the 1685th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A strange disease called "sunflower's weep" has infected the world. It is characterized first by reddish, swollen skin followed by the formation of sores in a circular pattern on a body part. These sores hold white worms. When they burst, the worms are released along with a large amount of fluid. The host then dies shortly afterwards. If the disease is treated soon enough, it is possible for the patient to make a full recovery. A pastor is immune to the disease, as a portion of the population are. Him and his coworker, Dave, discuss what they should do about the diseased and dying in their town. The pastor wants to attempt to cure and comfort the patients, while Dave wants to excommunicate them and leave them to die. Suddenly, the doors of the church burst open and mother, Gladys, comes in carrying her daughter, Mason. She says that Mason has been badly infected but the wait for doctors is far too long. Dave is disgusted and backs away, but the pastor removes her headband to see a ring of weeping sores covering the top of her head, ready to burst at any moment. A group of men in Hazmat suits, followed by a police officer, enter the church and prepare to take the girl away. The pastor suddenly grabs Gladys and Mason and drag them into one of the offices in the back of the church, shutting the door behind them just as Dave manages to enter. Gladys weeps as the pastor asks Mason if it hurts, to which she replies it does. Putting his hands on her head, he suddenly feels a strange power erupt in him. The sores stop weeping and appear to grow smaller. Just then, the group of Hazmats and the police officer manage to enter the office. Dave points at the pastor and accuses him of carrying the disease. He rips off Dave's baseball cap to reveal a progressed ring of sores on his forehead. Dave is taken away by the group, screaming. The police officer sees that Mason's disease is not as progressed as it was before and leaves with Gladys to take her to a doctor, where she can be cured. The pastor muses that in order to survive the disease, humanity needs to embrace hope and not hate. Cast Dan Zappulla as the pastor Nikolle Doolin as Gladys Atticus Jackson as Dave Erika Sanderson as Mason Mike DelGaudio as the Hazmat leader David Cummings as the police officer Category:Tales Category:Season 13 Category:R.E. Rodden II Category:Dan Zappulla Category:Nikolle Doolin Category:Atticus Jackson Category:Erika Sanderson Category:Mike DelGaudio Category:David Cummings